This is a new Phase I project which involves the application of the technology of drug delivery to the treatment of paroxysmal atrial fibrillation in the ambulatory patient. The investigators plan to demonstrate: 1. Paroxysmal atrial fibrillation of recent onset is readily terminated in many patients by an intravenous administration of an appropriate antiarrhythmic drug; 2. The drug can be delivered from an implanted patient-activated pump. Phase I studies will demonstrate the proficiency of this system in patients hospitalized for treatment of paroxysmal atrial fibrillation. In addition, proficiency will be demonstrated on the bench and in animals. Plans for Phase II include implantation in selected patients for clinical trials.